


Half-Quit

by orphan_account



Series: House and Cameron moments [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from the episode "Half-Wit" extending Cameron's reaction to House's fake cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Quit

**Author's Note:**

> The first larger part is set between the scene where House's team visit him at home to tell him he does not have cancer and the next scene with Wilson.  
> The second part is set right after the end of the episode.

When the door is closed, House walks back to his bedroom. This short trip seems to be more painful than usual despite the fact that he's using his cane. He collapses on the bed, but the sleep, interrupted previously by his visitors, evades him. He lies with open eyes, staring at the ceiling.  
Those damn idiots! Always needing to poke their noses into his business and not stay away even after being explicitly told to.  
House closes his eyes. He knows that his body needs to get some rest, he wants to sleep. But at the same time he doesn't want to, because he hates the thought of waking up and going to work and facing all of them. Wilson is going to lecture him. Cuddy is going to roll her eyes and cast sympathetic and sad glances at him when she thinks he isn't looking. Foreman is going to ignore him as if nothing happened, internally regretting his words of support he's already taken back. Chase is going to act overly professional, trying to hide his emotions but failing. Cameron is going to pierce him with her gaze and be cold as ice.  
As his thoughts trail off to Cameron, House shifts uncomfortably in his bed. Uncomfortable. That's how she makes him feel. And he hates it. He's always been attracted to her, ever since their first encounter. Who wouldn't be? He's allowed himself to have fantasies about her, and that he's actually quite comfortable with.  
But he never would let anything happen in reality, because it's too awkward. He's very conscious about their social inequality, their age difference and the fact that she is way too much out of his league. House is strongly convinced that only the equals can have good, long-lasting relationships. Sevens marry sevens, and so on.  
All of which doesn't explain why he really has let it happen. He's even taken active part in it. He wasn't supposed to kiss her back but he did. He is not sorry for that but he is disappointed with himself that when this evening he was looking at her standing agape on his doorstep the only thing he could think of was her lips, open and, simultaneously, close.  
As he is lying in the dark, he feels the whole world shrink and fade away. The world seems to consist only of himself and his problems, which look like mountains. It happens quite often, and when he's so self-focused his pain becomes hardly bearable.  
To hell with all of them. To hell with all the world. He reaches for his bottle of Vicodin, swallows two pills, sets the alarm off and sinks into unconsciousness.

* * *

When the door is closed, Cameron is still standing there in shock. It's too far even for House, she thinks. She is disappointed and she just can't come to terms with it.  
Chase offers to give her a lift home, and she agrees, silently nodding. They drive in silence not taking into account Chase's attempts to start some casual talking.  
When she's at home and alone, she lets herself to cry for a bit leaning her back against the front door, just to release the tension in her chest and to calm down. She's very tired, so she takes a quick shower and crawls under the sheets.  
The bed feels cold and unwelcome, and Cameron is restless. Why would he fake an illness? Why would he let them know about it? She is pretty sure that he would hide it better if he wanted to. Was it a desperate cry for attention? Care for me, pity me, say nice things to me.  
If that's the case, he's successful, she thinks angrily. And she was the one who encouraged him, and pushed everyone else to dig further into that case. She was ready to go at every length to help him even against his will. She didn't like herself like that.  
Maybe it's because of her history, she muses, because of losing someone dear to her in the similar circumstances. And that he knew about, still it didn't occur to him to think how it might hurt her.  
Tears come again, as she is realizing that he just never bothers to think of someone else. He's just a selfish jerk, and doesn't like anybody. Doesn't like her. And the fact that he kissed back changes nothing. Maybe he just likes kissing. Maybe he just wanted to find out what she's up to. Which he did.  
But he _kissed_ back. He kissed _back._  
She still can see how bright his eyes are as he stares at her advancing slowly and how red his lips are when he breaks the kiss. She can still feel her fingers running through his hair and his hands holding her arms. Maybe, just maybe somewhere deep inside he can love her?  
Cameron rolls over and dips her face into the pillow, revelling in the cool feeling against her burning skin. She has to stop this. It's obvious that if he was interested he would make it clear. He never did, and all she has is her illusion. She should be a smart girl, and stop this. She's only being hurt, again and again. If only out of self-preservation, she should stop. She would.  
With that thought she goes to sleep, and when she opens her eyes to the sound of the alarm clock, she is sure and her mind is set.  
When Cameron enters the conference room, she is the first one, as usual. Chase and Foreman arrive one by one, and, having nothing to do while their patient is undergoing brain surgery, they all turn to the routine. Foreman is proofreading his new article, Chase is checking up his email, and Cameron is tidying her desk.  
House shows up only at noon, walking to his office and bypassing the conference room. He obviously doesn't want to be seen, but unfortunately for him, the walls are glass.  
He's interrupted by Foreman. "Where the hell have you been? Our patient is having an important surgery."  
"And that would be significant if I were a surgeon," House retorts reluctantly. He touches the knob of his door, when Chase stands up:  
"We were just wondering if we should call you to update on your- To update you on the patient-"  
"I'm fine," answers House, finally making it inside his office.  
Cameron wastes no time to come inside.  
"Dr House, I need to talk to you."  
_Icy cold._  
"What, no morning coffee this time?" He asks.  
"It's not morning."  
House tries to ignore her, busying himself with the contents of his backpack. But she is not going away.  
"Where is my recommendation letter, that you signed the other day?" She goes straight to business. "I've forgotten it somewhere in here."  
He looks at her confused. "You are the one responsible for the mail here."  
"Not anymore. I'm still leaving, House."  
"I threw it away, search in the trash if you like."  
"It's alright. I can print it out again. I'll be back in a minute."  
"Don't go. I'll write you one myself, " he suggests suddenly. "Do you think your soon-to-be-ex-boss is incapable of a recommendation letter?"  
She sits, eyeing him in suspicion. Something is going on here, but she's tired because she haven't had enough sleep last night. Sitting down gives her a pause to rest and to watch his slender fingers sliding across the paper. Her chest tightens at the thought she's actually leaving and won't be seeing him anymore. She is sure she'll miss him. She misses him already.  
When he's done, he glances up from the paper, much like he did when she entered his office asking for a recommendation the first time. He catches her looking at him and for a moment their gazes lock with each other. Cameron breaks the eye contact, taking the paper from him, and getting up to walk away with it.  
She is looking through it and walking when she freezes halfway, turning to him with a shocked expression.  
"What's it?" She exclaims, shaking her hand with the paper.  
House leans back in his chair, keeping silence and observing her reaction.  
She looks back to the paper. "Makes friends with dying patients..."  
She tries to keep breathing evenly. "Acts on her own insane moral beliefs instead of the direct instructions of her superiors..."  
"Sexually harasses her colleagues..."  
"...recommended to be a nurse..."  
"A nurse, House?!" She turns on her heels.  
"I'm going to Cuddy!" She cries and storms out of his office.  
But on the doorstep she stumbles and falls on the floor.  
Next moment she's aware of she's half lying on House's lounge chair, and House is sitting near, holding her wrist to count her pulse.  
At first Cameron can't realize what happened and what is going on. But his fingers are warm and tight around her wrist, and she is so comfortable she doesn't want to open her eyes. He's so close she can feel his body heat and the detergent smell of his clothes. She wants to stay like this forever. But it doesn't last, as he breaks the contact, and his hand comes up to flick on her cheek, not hard enough to sting but not soft enough to be a caress either.  
Wanting to stop the irritation she finally opens her eyes and he immediately leaves her face alone.  
"You're back with us. Good. When was the last time you ate anything?"  
She can't remember.  
"Stay here," he instructs, and comes back soon with a mug of sweetened coffee.  
He makes sure she has drunk it all and rested for a several minutes, when he dismisses her by simply ridding her of his presence. Cameron leaves the office and heads to Cuddy.

* * *

When House spots all of his team in the White Lion bistro, he makes his mind to come in, pulling the door. Maybe it's the last time he's seeing her at all. Wilson's words "You're going to die alone" are still in his ears.  
He sits down unceremoniously at their table. "How's the farewell party going?"  
Chase and Foreman stare at him confused, and Cameron is somewhat embarrassed.  
"I'm not quitting," she puts softly and quietly, her eyes cast down.  
"Are you going on a date with Cuddy?" House inquiries harshly.  
She deflects his attack by ignoring him.  
"Because if you are, I want the details," he continues. He is suddenly wondering why he has entered the restaurant at all. Wilson is an idiot.  
"See you," he throws at the three of them and is out.  
House goes home but his anxiety won't let him relax. What has Cuddy said to Cameron to persuade her to stay? He was sure that she definitely set her mind on quitting. What has Cuddy offered her? What strings has she pulled at?  
After hours of thinking he grabs a phone.  
"House?" Cuddy's voice is sleepy.  
"What have you offered her?"  
"Who?"  
"Don't play dumb. I mean Cameron."  
"Cameron? I haven't offered her anything."  
"Then why would she stay?"  
"Because I told her that I would not give her a recommendation if she left. Her fellowship isn't over. Moreover, I threatened to make sure she wouldn't find another job if she left now. Can you drop the subject? It's the middle of the night."  
"You bullied her into staying?" House is unbelieving.  
"So what? I wonder why you haven't done that. She is just a fellow."  
House is silent.  
"I guess you're getting softer, House. Good night," Cuddy ends the call.  
"No, wait!" He cries."I haven't asked what you're wearing yet!" But it's over.  
House is baffled. Is she right? Is he getting softer? He wouldn't like that. Continue like that and next time you know you're caring for the others and they make your life hell. Ugh.  
He grabs his phone again. "Hey Wilson! Want that pizza? Good, come over. Don't forget to bring pizza."  
Wilson shows up in half an hour. "I've ordered on the drive, so the guy should be here any minute now."  
And he's right, because they don't even have time to sit down in the living room as the door bell rings.  
"I'll get it," Wilson says and goes to open the door.  
"This is cold! What kind of an idiot can't even deliver pizza properly! There's no tip for you!" House hears him shouting.  
When Wilson returns with the box, House looks at him distrustfully.  
"It's okay," House says, taking a slice of pizza, "hot enough for me. Why would you yell?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" But Wilson breaks down soon, waving his hands in surrender.  
"No, I can't. It's too much. I don't want to be you," Wilson adds, "No wonder you're miserable all the time."  
House wants an explanation. "Who says A must say B."  
"It was Cuddy's plan to make you believe you are becoming a nicer person because of Cameron's influence. A joke, to get back at you for your fake cancer incident."  
"Well played," House replies grudgingly. But he's smiling.  
"I'll go get that pizza guy," hurries Wilson, "excuse myself and give him a double tip. I bet he's not gone far away."  
"And while I'm at it, don't eat all the pizza," he adds.  
House's putting on airs of injured innocence.  
" _I_ know you're still an ass," Wilson states on his leave.  
House smiles and bites his slice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This episode is one of my favorites.


End file.
